Power Rangers Olympian Force (Spidey-Cents version)
'''Power Rangers Olympian Force '''is a series created by Spidey-Cents1 It follows the adventures of the Olympian Force Rangers as they protect Olympia Hills from Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Plot Long ago, Cronus ruled the earth. After bearing five children and eating them all, he was tricked to eat a rock instead of the sixth, Zeus. Zeus managed to free his siblings and banded together with other Gods to become the first Olympian Rangers. Together with their allies, the team managed to defeat Cronus and his Titans. When the time came to decide which of the three brothers, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, would rule which part of the Earth, Zeus won the skies, Poseidon the oceans and Hades the Underworld. Jealous of his brothers' better fortune, Hades declared war on the land above his own, Earth! The Gods stopped him at every turn, so he bided his time and waited for the belief in the Gods to die. Almost 2000 years later, Hades has begun his new assault, and the Gods must turn to mortals to defend the world. To most, they are ordinary teenagers, but to the monsters that attack the city of Olympia Hills, they are the Power Rangers: Olympian Force! Characters Rangers Allies * Hermes Villains Main Villain *Hades Generals * Gryphon Monsters * Polyphemus * Argus * Minotaur * Charybdis * Hydra * Arachne Minions *Spartoi Dark Order *Echidna ** Colchian Dragon ** Ladon ** Orthros ** Crommyonian Sow ** Caucasian Eagle ** Chimera ***Harpies Civilians * Mr. Rogers- the gym teacher at Olympia Hills High School * Mrs. Woolston- the history teacher at Olympia Hills High School * Mr. Ford- the math teacher at Olympia Hills High School * Mrs. Adamson- the English teacher at Olympia Hills High School * Jay's unnamed brother * James- Valerie's family's butler * Mr. Steel- Victor's father who runs the company Steel Works that designs half of the things in Olympia Hills * Mrs. Onasis- Valerie's mother who worries very much about her family's image. * Mr. Onasis- Valerie's father who doesn't stand up to his wife about important matters * Mr. Thomas- Adrian and Diana Thomas' father who supports them in their decisions Arsenal Transformation Devices * Olympian Morpher Multi-Use Devices * Olympian Gems Weapons *Olympian Crossbow ** Lightning Sword ** Ocean Trident ** Blacksmith Hammer ** Battle Spear ** Love Bow Zords * Olympian Megazord **Warrior Mode **Centaur Mode **Icarus Mode ***Eagle Zord ***Horse Zord ***Bull Zord ***Owl Zord ***Fish Zord Episodes # Power of the Pantheon 3/5/19 # No "Eye" in Team 3/9/19 # Taking the Bull by the Horns 3/18/19 # H2 Oh No! 3/28/19 # Turning Heads 4/6/19 # The Tangled Web We Weave! 4/18/19 # Order and Chaos 4/27/19 # Red Ranger Rising 5/3/19 # United We Stand, Divided We Fall 5/14/19 # Pigheaded 6/13/19 # Birds on the Brain 10/11/19 # That Stings! 10/26/19 # The Hunter or the Hunted? 11/26/19 # A Golden Opportunity 2/15/20 # Seven over Six # Riddle Me This! # Listen for the Siren! # Steeled Resolve # Mirror, Mirror # Olympus Has Fallen # Fear of the Unknown # Two-Faced # Act Your Age! # Scattered to the Winds # United as One # Love is in the Air # Second Genesis # Discord # Illusions # Dreaming of Victory # Do You Believe in Magic? # Unbeatable # Doors of Death # The Alpha and the Omega Trivia * This series can be found on Fanfiction.net under the user Spidey-Cents1 * The translation for the "Sentai" is Godly Squadron OlympiRanger * This series has been in development for years and gone through many, many drafts * The first draft of Power of the Pantheon was written in 2015, but was discontinued after the first chapter. It can be found under Spidey-Cents (no "1") on Fanfiction.net. * The first draft of Power of the Pantheon had Harpies as the minions, Cronus as the villain, Charon as the mentor and a Black Ranger named Paul with the powers of Hades and a Cerberus Zord * Dropped ideas included Roman Rangers, a Hades Ranger and other evil Rangers, and no extra Rangers of any kind * The final episode order was decided after Episode 12 * Each Ranger's name starts with the first letter of their God's Roman counterpart excluding Dan. Category:Power Rangers Olympian Force (Spidey-Cents version) Category:Spidey-Cents1